Rosalina Star
Rosalina is the second major character the protagonist encounters in Koopalingtale. She saves the protagonist from Masky and guides them through the Ruined Observatory. Profile Appearance Rosalina is a human that has blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a long light blue robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest. Rosalina is seen with her reading glasses, one instance being in her house when reading a book on snailicorn facts. Personality Rosalina is a kind human that acts as a protective mother for the protagonist. She employs tough love on the protagonist as well as Ludwig. She cares for children and was excited to become a mother. She enjoys cooking and bakes chocolate-vanilla cake as well as her favorite, snailicorn cake. Rosalina has a playful side and loves puns and bad jokes, and she even keeps a journal of puns. Rosalina is said to be intelligent and dreams of becoming a teacher. She has already prepared a curriculum for the protagonist by the time they reach her home in the Ruined Observatory. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, she stands outside a school and, in the Family Ending of a Neutral Route, she starts her own. Main Story Before the events of Koopalingtale, she was married to King Ludwig and they raised Bowser Jr as their own. When the first human fell into the Underground, she adopted them as their child. The deaths of their two children pushed Ludwig to declare war on humanity, and as a result, she divorced him, abdicated her throne, and retreated to the Ruined Observatory. Between then and the time the protagonist enters the Underground, she had seen Ludwig murder multiple humans and reap their SOULs. Neutral Route At the beginning of the game, Rosalina saves the protagonist from Masky, healing any damage done by the murderous mask. After introducing herself, she guides them through the first few rooms of the Ruined Observatory. She encourages the protagonist to deal with monster encounters by talking to them, as opposed to acting violently. She gives the protagonist a cell phone to keep in contact with one another, as she needs to run some errands further into the Ruined Observatory. She tells them to stay where they are, only to be disobeyed. She calls the protagonist frequently as the protagonist goes through the Ruins, and is about to call them again when she finds the protagonist at the entrance to her home. She introduces the protagonist to their room and plans to raise them as her own. After the protagonist asks her about leaving the Ruined Observatory, Rosalina abruptly leaves; the protagonist follows. As she goes toward the exit of the Ruined Observatory, she explains that she plans to destroy the exit to prevent the protagonist from leaving, as all other humans who left had died. At the end of the Ruined Observatory, Rosalina tells the protagonist to prove themself strong enough to survive and fights them in a test of strength. She can be killed or spared; if spared, Rosalina lets the protagonist go but tells them not to come back. Lemmy tells the protagonist during their rendezvous, that he and Rosalina have been friends for a while, bonding over their love of jokes and puns. Neither of them knows each other's name or face, as they communicate through the door that blocks off the Ruined Observatory. Lemmy also says that Rosalina asked him to protect any human that left the Ruined Observatory. He remarks that if not for that promise, the protagonist would be "dead where they stand." True Pacifist Route Rosalina reappears just as Ludwig and the protagonist prepare to fight, interrupting it with her star magic, much like she does with Masky at the start of the game. She explains the motive of her arrival was the realization that the protagonist would have to take a life to leave, and that she had been trying to prevent such a thing from the beginning. As the protagonist's friends come, she introduces herself to them and recognizes Lemmy's voice immediately. She tells the protagonist that while they may have to stay Underground with all their friends, they will live a happy life regardless. Masky then appears. Having absorbed the human SOULs, he binds Rosalina and company with locks. When Masky tries to kill the protagonist, Rosalina is the first monster to intervene, using her star magic to block Masky's key-shaped bullets. Her SOUL, along with every other monsters', is eventually absorbed by Masky, allowing him to become Bowser Jr. During the protagonist's battle with Bowser Jr, Rosalina appears as one of the Lost Souls, fighting alongside Ludwig. Epilouge After the fight against Bowser Jr concludes, she learns the protagonist's name, "Luigi." She tells them that they are free to go through the Underground to talk to more of their friends. Meanwhile, Iggy upgrades Rosalina's phone, allowing her to send text messages. Luigi leaves the Underground with Rosalina and their other friends. As the others leave Luigi to begin their lives on the Surface, Rosalina asks Luigi what they will do now. * If Luigi decides to stay with Rosalina, she says that none of this would have happened and that it was for the best that they decided to leave the Ruined Observatory. She then promises to take care of Luigi for as long as they need. Like in the Ruined Observatory, Rosalina takes Luigi's hand as they walk offscreen together. After the credits, Rosalina brings a slice of cake to Luigi's room. * If Luigi says that they "have places to go," Rosalina says that she will see them later. After the credits, Luigi and their monster friends are shown together in a sepia photograph. In the credits sequence, Rosalina welcomes Boom Boom Kid to a school that she opened and teaches at. The school door is adorned with the Delta Rune without the triangles that represented the monsters trapped Underground. Relationships The Protagonist Rosalina cares for humans who fall into the Ruins, and the protagonist is no exception. She tries to keep the protagonist in the Ruined Observatory, as Ludwig killed the other humans who left her care. If the protagonist spares her, she lets them leave the Ruined Observatory, but not before giving them a parting hug. If the protagonist kills her during a Neutral Route, she uses the last of her strength to give them a warning about what lies ahead and calls the protagonist "my child" before she turns to dust. If the protagonist kills her when she offers mercy, she says that the protagonist is like the monsters outside the Ruined Observatory. In the Genocide Route, she realizes that the protagonist is dangerous and laughs hysterically before she dies. The death sprite for Rosalina is the same in a Genocide Route and on a Neutral Route if the protagonist kills her after she is spared thirteen times. If the protagonist calls Rosalina "mom," it surprises her, and she states that if it makes them happy, then she heartily approves of it. Calling Rosalina on her phone in the Ruined Observatory and flirting with her makes her assume the protagonist is joking, if they do it again she is unsure what to make of it. If they flirt with her after calling her "mother," she becomes uncomfortable and calls the protagonist an "interesting" child. She also mentions this in the epilogue. If the game is reset, Rosalina says that talking to the protagonist is like "meeting an old friend for the first time" and also says that she feels this way about most fallen humans. Ludwig Von Koopa Ludwig is Rosalina's ex-husband. They were once extremely close, winning first place in the '98 Nose Nuzzle competition and were open about their affection for one another. Rosalina left Ludwig and New Castle after he declared war on humanity. After they are reunited on a True Pacifist Route, Rosalina criticizes his plan for freeing monsters but still believes that he deserves mercy, even though he is "terrible." When Ludwig asks if they can be reconciled or at least be friends, Rosalina declines. While she appears to be civil with Ludwig when she speaks to him about the future of the Underground in the aftermath of the fight against Asriel, once they are on the surface and everyone else has left, Ludwig wonders whether he should leave too, and Rosalina glares at him, prompting him to leave her and Frisk alone. However, in the ending credits, she allows him to trim the hedges outside of her school, showing that she's starting to forgive what Ludwig has done and may begin to make amends with him. Masky Rosalina calls Masky a "terrible creature" as she fireballs him to protect the protagonist. She is unaware that Masky is actually Bowser Jr. Lemmy Lemmy and Rosalina do not meet in person until the end of a True Pacifist Route and the Family and Exiled Queen endings, where they both have become good friends. They started their friendship by telling jokes to each other through the door leading to the Ruined Observatory. One day, Rosalina entrusted Lemmy with protecting any human that left the Ruined Observatory. They continue to bond (and also start dating) in the epilogue and text each other as Frisk backtracks through the Underground. Trivia * If the protagonist bores the Thwomp during their encounter, Rosalina stares in disbelief and confusion and starts thinking in a confused manner before moving to the next room without comment. * When attempting to name the fallen human "Rosie," the response is: "I think you should think of your own name, my child," and prevents the name from being used.